Systems are known to protect people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one more sensors that detect threats within the secured area.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of number of different sources. For example, an intruder may rob or injure occupants who are present within the area. Alternatively, a fire may kill or injure occupants who become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
In order to detect threats, one or more sensors may be placed throughout a home. For example, intrusion sensors may be placed on the doors and/or windows of a home. Similarly, smoke detectors may be placed in a kitchen or other living areas. Alternatively, or in addition, carbon monoxide detectors may be placed near sleeping areas.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
Home automation system, used within homes, are also known. Such systems may have their own control panels or may be incorporated into a home security system or visa versa. While such systems work well, there is ample opportunity to improve the overall operation of both systems by coordinating the activities of such systems.